In the prior art, the direction control system of the two-wheeled vehicle mainly includes a steering shaft connected to the vehicle body at the front end of the vehicle body and a front fork mounted on the steering shaft. The steering is achieved by controlling the handlebars connected to the fork.
However, in the portable two-wheeled vehicles, such a structure has a lot deficiencies, for example, the volume is too large to meet the two wheeler's portability needs. Or, in order to achieve the portability of the two wheels and the steering system is designed as part of the folding system, but this has brought the problem of instability in the direction of control, and there are driving safety risks.